Sundown
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. Oneshot, yaoi, KJ, romance w. humor. They were the perfect couple...or were they? So who keeps showing up at the back door, and for who? Based on the oldies song 'Sundown'.


**YUGIOH**

SunDown

Narr: This is an odd 'spur of the moment' idea I just suddenly came up with and decided to write up. Maybe you'll like it, maybe not. It's a short story that was inspired by the song 'Sundown' by Gordon Lightfoot. For those who never heard of it, the song is technically a classic oldy (a mellow 70s song). And special thanks to Roxie Archer who was kind enough to tell me the artist who sang the song, since originally I didn't know.

The fic may be considered OOC, but it's done out of humor (and in the flavor of the song). Infact, if you heard the song, this fic might even make more sense to you. SJ/yaoi, but nothing actually shown. There are three sections to this story, and each section is written in the first-person (by whoever that character is at the time).

Being with Seto, I felt I was the luckiest man alive. Even now, as I looked over at my boyfriend at school, it was like I was looking at a vision. How did I end up with someone who looked as perfect as him? Infact, before I went out with him, I probably should have thought more about that question. But being the type of person I was....I didn't. I charged into this relationship face-first without a second thought.

.....but the fact was, there was simply no way I could be lucky enough to get a guy like Seto, without consequence. There was no way Seto could simply stick with only me, when there were so many others, man and woman, who absolutely adored him.

This was what I found out that one fateful night, as I headed downstairs to get a snack in the kitchen and heard a knock at the door....at the back door.

So I went to the door and opened it, to find of all people....Yugi. No, the 'other' Yugi. He looked at me with surprise, saying, "Oh....Joey. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Huh? You knew I'd probably be here." I said.

"Yes, but....it's a big house. I thought you'd be....busy."

So I asked, "But if you weren't here to see me, then....why are you here?"

The other Yugi avoided eye-contact, answering, "I....needed to see Kaiba about something. It's nothing, really. I should be going." And then, without another word....he left.

Since that night, a couple times I heard knocking from the back door. But when I answered, no one was there. I knew it was the other Yugi, and it wasn't long before I understood what was going on. It was a secret rondevue he was trying to set up with MY boyfriend! Even at school, Yugi would glimpse at him when he thought I wasn't looking.

Finally, I had no choice but to approach Seto about this matter. There was no way I was going to be sharing him. It was just me, or not at all! "Seto....we need to talk!" I snapped at him, after school.

For some reason, he was scowling down at me. I always hated when he gave me those glares, as if I was the one that did something wrong....jerk! "Fine. Then, talk." He answered coldly.

"I wanna know if you're seeing someone else." I told him straight-out, refusing to back down.

There was a weird look in his eyes, and I couldn't understand what it meant. But my attention was quickly brought back to his words, as he answered....words that worried me even more than that look.

"Why? Do you want to see other people?" Oh, god....the Pharaoh must have gotten pretty close to him, if he's trying to pull away from me. Well, forget it, Yugi! I aint letting him go! Not for you, or anyone!

"Listen, Seto.....when we agreed to do this, it was for keeps. I aint changing that, you got it?" I said, laying down the law.

Kaiba nodded and answered just as sternly, "Fine. Then, don't you forget it." He then turned, and walked away.

What the hell did he mean by that? I would have tried to think more about it if I wasn't so focused on watching his every move, every curve as he turned and strutted away. He was like a model, and it felt like every person, man or woman, turned as he left....just so they could get a look at his perfect stride. No way was I gonna let Yugi take that away from me. Seto was mine.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was yet another day that I watched him....unable to keep my eyes off of him. He was like a vision.....he was incredible. How did I ever get lucky enough to have someone as beautiful as he? He had everything, and I had nothing....until he came along.

And when he became mine, there was no way I was ever going to let him go.

But as I should have expected, nothing so easily landed into one's lap without consequence. I found out his friends weren't only his friends. Perhaps they were a little....'too' chummy with him.

In school, I noticed the looks from them, staring at my property as if he belonged to them. I didn't want to insult him that I didn't trust him, so I said nothing.…I simply used myself to shield their view from him when it was possible to do so, and gave them a warning glare to make sure they understood....he now belonged to me.

But one of them still didn't get the message, and refused to give in. He in fact ended up at my door one fateful night....my backdoor.

The doorbell rang and I answered it, to see Yugi standing there. No....the 'other' Yugi.

"Kaiba." Yugi said, nodding to me.

I glared down at him. "Normally, our guests use the front door, Yugi." I spat at him.

He looked away nervously, muttering, "Yes, well....we didn't want to disturb you. I'm here to see Joey. You don't mind, do you?"

'We?' I thought. Him and Joey instantly came to mind. 'So then....Joey planned this, as well.' "Maybe you've forgotten that there is 'nothing' here on this property that doesn't belong to me. No one comes into my house without my permission!" I pointed out to him.

But he just gave me that cocky smirk, saying, "You can't keep him away forever, Kaiba. Eventually....I 'will' see him."

"Don't bet on it!" I argued, and slammed the door in his face.

But obviously, the noise caught a certain pup's attention, who came into view as soon as the door was closed....probably on his way here to meet with Yugi before I intercepted his little plan. So, I turned to face my boyfriend. It was time to have a discussion on the matter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Joey asked.

Kaiba replied, "I should be asking you the same question. Why are you down here?"

"I asked first."

"This is my house."

"Oh, so you think now because of that, you can do whatever you want??" Joey asked.

Kaiba snapped, "That's right, and don't you forget it!"

"Oh, yeah! Well, maybe I can do whatever I want, too then!"

"As long as you're in my house, there are rules you're going to abide by!" Kaiba retorted.

Joey argued back, "Well, those rules have to be obeyed by everyone!"

"And what are you trying to imply?" Kaiba questioned.

Joey snarled, "You know exactly what I'm implying!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Outside the back door, Yami snickered as he listened to the heated battle going on right on the other side, then looked over at me. "I still don't exactly understand why you felt it was necessary for me to make these two jealous of each other." Yami said.

I smiled. "It'll help them get closer together. Besides....big brother always likes a good challenge. It's like a new game for him."

Yeah....I could be so mean, sometimes. And everyone thought Seto was the bad one in the family....

END

Narr: Yeah, it was more brother cruelty. But it was Mokuba's turn to even the score, after the other fics I wrote. :)

Thank you all for all your responses from the last short. I must say, I got more reviews from Chess than I expected to. I hope you people will like and understand this fic just as much (then again, this is my madness I'm throwing on the net. One of these times, I'm expecting some person to write to me and ask, 'what in god's name were you thinking?'). ;p


End file.
